1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for picking up an object by a robot from a plurality of objects randomly piled up in a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connection with an automated pickup process for picking up an object successively from a plurality of objects randomly piled up in a container, various approaches have been proposed. In recent years, practical approaches have been introduced, as processing capacity of a computer is enhanced and an image processing technology advances. For example, JP-A-2004-188562 discloses determining an object to be picked up based on measurement of an approximate height distribution of objects which are randomly piled up, prior to measurement of positions and postures of the objects.
There is a need for a practical pickup device and method for picking up an object, which allows a pickup process of the object to be automated.